Your Heart's All Gone
by Cookie-Criss
Summary: After the slightly altered events of The First Time, what does the future hold for Kurt and Blaine? Will Sebastian still be the same guy, or will Kurt see him in a different light? Now a multi-chap piece. Abandoned Work, future chapters not to be expected.
1. Heart's All Gone

_**AN:** Okay, so this is what was happening when I had writers' block for my other fic, Rejected. It's basically my version of how things went after certain scenes in The First Time. It's gonna stay as a one-shot for now, but I do kind of have a plot in mind, so I might continue it if there's enough interest. coughREVIEWcough. Yeah, so, smut warning, and spoiler warning for any idiot who hasn't seen the episode. I'm kidding you guys aren't idiots, I love you. I also love people who give me reviews and favorites :) but anyways, go enjoy!  
>Oh! And the name of this fic was inspired by blink-182's song, because I really thought it summed up Seb's feelings. Mainly just the chorus, but whatever. For anyone who hasn't heard it, add this to the end of your usual youtube URL: <strong>watch?v=bBK_5Z4sIow **_

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in to the Lima Bean, only to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend talking to someone wearing a Dalton uniform. He didn't recognize him from when he went there. He walked over to where they were sat, hoping he didn't look as excited to see Blaine as he felt. And then he saw him. The way his mouth twisted into a cocky grin and his green eyes sparkled. Those eyes. Those beautiful, amazing eyes that were currently checking out Kurt Hummel's boyfriend. This was not going to happen. His pace quickened and he hoped it was obvious why. He caught a little bit of the conversation as he got closer.<p>

"Who's amazing?" He asked, his hand coming to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes filled with love and what Kurt thought was relief.

"Y-you are," He said. "Sebastian, this is Kurt. My boyfriend." Kurt liked the emphasis put on that last word. Sebastian. Nice to know that stupid, arrogant, sexy - no, Kurt - idiot had a name. Wait, did he just... His confused thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian talking to him.

"Nice to meet you," He smiled, offering his hand. Kurt took it.

"Pleasure," Kurt replied, faking a smile and gripping his hand a little too tightly. Blaine coughed and Kurt let go. Damn him, always the gentleman. He sat down and refused to acknowledge the way his heartbeat got faster when he and Sebastian had touched. It was probably just from anger or irritation. Instead, he focused on the way he was blatantly flirting with Blaine. With his boyfriend. It seemed like Blaine was getting uncomfortable, something the other two boys couldn't relate too. Kurt watched as Sebastian's eyes continued to rake over Blaine's body. And then he looked up, and for the first time their eyes met. Really met. Kurt felt someone nudge his side and realized he'd been staring at the boy sat across the table rather than paying his boyfriend any attention.

"Sorry, what?" He asked. Blaine laughed.

"I just said we should probably get going." Kurt nodded in response and Blaine laughed again. The two stood up and made to leave, until Sebastian's voice called them back. The pair spun round, and Kurt regretted it, because somehow his eyes had found his and he couldn't pull away.

"Wait! I don't have your number." He winked at Blaine before glancing a look at Kurt, who was trying to avoid his gaze. Sebastian looked desperately between the two of them and Kurt noticed he'd stood up joined them since he last looked at the boy. Why was he looking at him? Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone, handing it over to him and gaining a very satisfied grin. He watched him punch in his number and took his phone back from the slightly taller boy who was now checking him out. Him. Nobody was ever interested in Kurt. Even an ass like Sebastian.

"Thanks," He said pocketing his cell. He had forgotten Blaine was there.

"Well, if that's all, we really should get going." They started walking before being stopped by Sebastian. Again.

"What are you doing on Friday?" Great, that was just what he needed. More time for Sebastian to steal his boyfriend.

"We are going to be busy, practicing for the school musical and doing our daily skin care regime over the phone." Kurt said, proud of the small ritual he and his boyfriend had. He didn't notice Blaine blushing slightly, but Sebastian did.

"Well, as sexy as that sounds," He laughed, "How about I get you a couple of fake ID's and we can head on over to Scandals?"

"Isn't that a gay bar?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening. Sebastian nodded. "Thanks, but it's not really our thing, I mean, Kurt and me-"

"Let's do it." Kurt cut in. Both boys stared at him, shocked by how eager he sounded.

"What?" Asked Blaine when he managed to speak.

"Oh come on Blaine, we have a whole lot of firsts to start crossing off our list." Kurt smiled sweetly and his boyfriend sighed in defeat.

"Great, I'll text you the details," Sebastian winked at Blaine. Kurt shook his head and tugged at Blaine's arm. The two walked out together, leaving Sebastian alone.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't even look like me," Kurt said, frowning at his fake ID. There was no way they were going to get in with these.<p>

"Don't worry, mine says I'm 38," Blaine said, trying to calm him down. "They'll work," He smiled. Kurt smiled back, hoping his boyfriend was right. After what happened with Sebastian on Tuesday, and the conversations he had shared with Blaine, he was determined to show him he could be adventurous. There was no way he was letting that whore take Blaine from him. Because he was sure that was all Sebastian was. Right?

They handed over their ID cards to a slightly drunken looking man who checked them with a flashlight, frowning at the pair. Kurt grinned back, his heart pounding in his chest. He obviously knew they were fake. The man looked between the two of them and handed the ID's back.

"Enjoy," He said, his voice lacking enthusiasm. They walked through the door and into the club. Kurt hated it straight away. It was small, dark, and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled the air. He and Blaine were walking slowly, taking in the drunken couples dancing or making out, some more extremely than others. They both scanned the room and judging by his silence, Kurt felt Blaine didn't really feel comfortable either. He glanced over to the bar, spotting Sebastian, who waved. He hated this place even more now. Blaine waved back and Kurt rolled his eyes, forcing himself to smile as they approached Sebastian.

"I really don't like that guy," Kurt admitted, while still trying to look pleased.

"He's harmless," Blaine replied. He was glad that Blaine like Sebastian, because someone had to. Sebastian grinned and handed Blaine a bottle.

"A beer for Blaine," he smiled "And for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries. I heard you're the designated driver." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian got there first. "Like, all the time," He laughed. Kurt was sure Blaine had chuckled at that. He hated the way that people judged him because he didn't drink stupid amounts of alcohol like his friends. He decided it was best not to make a scene and instead just smiled while Sebastian made a toast. "To the glamorous life," He said. Glamorous? Kurt tried his best not to laugh at that comment. This place was far from glamorous. He'd been thinking so much about how he hated Sebastian right now that he hadn't noticed him take Blaine by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. He sat there for what felt like hours, watching a very drunk looking Blaine trying to dance. He really wanted to wipe that stupid smug look off Sebastian's face.

"Better watch your boyfriend," said a man who sat down next to him. Kurt turned away from said boyfriend to find the owner of the very familiar voice. Karofsky asked for a beer and flashed a smile at Kurt. They sat and talked for a while, about Dave's new school and how his life was.

"You come here a lot?" Kurt asked, glancing again at Blaine and Sebastian. Dave nodded.

"I feel accepted here. It's nice." He smiled again. "I just want to make it through high school, to play football and have a normal senior year." Now it was Kurt's turn to nod. Karofsky's face fell and he took another swig of beer before he spoke. "Is this the part where you judge me?" He looked quite offended.

"What? no," Kurt said, smiling at the other boy and shaking his head. "As long as you're not beating people up, I'm all for you being whoever you have to be, at your own speed."

"About that, Kurt look, I'm really sorry about hur-"

"Dave, it's done. I don't like the way you treated me, but I sort of know why you did it." The two smiled at each other.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Karofsky said, his voice quiet and his eyes downcast. Kurt nodded again.

"I know." He replied. He got up and made his way over to the dance floor, leaving a rather amused Karofsky alone. He got between Blaine and Sebastian and began dancing in Blaine's face. Sebastian chuckled and stepped back, dancing around the couple. They danced for a while, until Blaine started to stumble, and Kurt was sure he was going to fall over any minute. This is why he didn't drink alcohol. He wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him in close. "Let's go," He whispered in his ear. Blaine nodded.

"Mmmm, yeah." Kurt smiled at the way Blaine looked at him, his hazel eyes shimmering against the darkness of the club. He walked his boyfriend outside and smiled as the cool night breeze swept over them. "That was the best night of my life," Said Blaine, stumbling through the parking lot and holding tightly onto Kurt. "I want to live here. I want live here and just.. Just make art. And help people" His boyfriend's drunken state was really starting to get on his nerves, but he laughed anyway.

"You could certainly help people make fire with your breath," Kurt snapped, hoping he didn't sound as annoyed as he felt. Blaine stopped and turned to face him. They were at the car now, but neither of them were getting in.

"That's not fair, I only had one beer," He pouted. Kurt shook his head. "Here," He continued. "Kiss me." Alarm bells went off in Kurt's head and he opened the back door of the car.

"Oh no," He said trying to get Blaine into the car. "No, no, no. Come on, get in the car." Kurt gently pushed Blaine's face away from his neck. "You're riding in the back, less likely to throw up that way." Blaine groaned, sounding a lot like a child. Kurt was just making sure he was okay, when he pulled him into the car, on top of him. "No, wait," Kurt protested, trying to get up. Blaine's arms were wrapped around his back, but with him in the state he was, it was easy enough to break free. Blaine held on and looked Kurt in the eye.

"Kurt let's just do it," He said, his usually beautiful eyes dark with lust. Kurt couldn't believe this. Blaine was never drinking again. Ever.

"No, no." Kurt said, making to stand up and close the door. It seemed Blaine had other ideas. He took Kurt's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt turned his head and pulled away again. "Blaine, stop it." Kurt was sat on the back seats now, pretty much wrestling with his boyfriend who would not let him go.

"I want this, and I know you want it, Kurt," He said, looking him in the eye again. "I know you wanted a field of lilacs, with romantic music playing in the background, but who cares where we are? This is about us." That's when Kurt snapped. He pulled away and got out of the car, standing up and looking at a rather confused Blaine.

"That's right, it's about us. Which is why don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy! And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!" His voice was becoming louder and more high pitched, but he didn't care. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the seat now, his legs hanging out of the car. His expression had changed and he looked angry.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual, his eyes dark. Kurt couldn't feel sorry for him. He wouldn't. Blaine had no right to be angry with him.

"Because I have never felt less like being intimate with someone," He snapped back. Tears were starting to pool, but there was no way he was going to cry over this. "And either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Blaine shook his head before standing up and walking away. "Where are you going?" Kurt called after him.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and walking backwards so he could still see Kurt. Kurt shook his head and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. "I think I'm just going to walk home." Blaine said, turning and walking into the darkness.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. No answer. His boyfriend just kept walking away from him, leaving him alone in the parking lot of a gay bar. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and let the tears fall. He knew he should have got in the car, just drove home, and gone to sleep so he and Blaine could talk this through in the morning. But Kurt Hummel didn't want to make this easy, oh no. So he turned and walked back towards Scandals, pleased to see that the man was no longer standing on the door, and walked straight in, heading for the bar. He felt someone grab his ass and turned around to see the familiar face of Sebastian Smythe grinning at him.

"Hey sexy," He greeted, making another grab for his ass. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, a slight bit of venom in his voice.

"Oh, there are SO many answers I could give you for that," He winked. Kurt just nodded.

"My boyfriend?" He said, sounding as bored as he felt. Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Y-your boyfriend?" He repeated, his head cocking to the side. Kurt nodded again.

"Don't act like you haven't been trying to get in his pants all night!" Kurt snapped. Sebastian just laughed and took Kurt's hand, leading him to the bar.

"Oh, Hummel, you got me worked out wrong," He smiled, ordering a round of shots. Kurt didn't usually drink, but right now he it sounded like a brilliant idea. He needed something to take his mind of things. Sebastian took a shot glass and pushed another towards Kurt, picking up his and motioning for Kurt to do the same. "One, two, three," He said. Both boys brought the glass to their lips and knocked back the shot. Kurt winced as the liquid burned the back of his throat. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, and he wanted more. He reached for another and Sebastian laughed.

"What?" He asked, giving him a bitch look. Sebastian laughed again.

"So much for designated driver," He smiled, picking up another shot. They both drank them, and Kurt noted that this one tasted a bit like apple, and wasn't as bad as the last one.

"You got me worked out wrong," Kurt giggled, picking up the only shot left and pouring it down his throat. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"I guess I did. Maybe I should get to know you a bit better."

"Me and Blaine just had a fight," Kurt blurted out, his eyes finding their way to his feet. Sebastian's face fell.

"God, Kurt, I'm sorry," He said, resting his hand on his knee. "You guys okay?" Kurt nodded and tried not to cry.

"Ye... I don't know." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're too good for him anyway," Sebastian smiled, tilting Kurt's head up to look at him. "You should find someone better." Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Someone like you?" Sebastian shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know." Kurt laughed and scanned the bar, frowning when he couldn't find anything to drink. "Can I get two beers here!" Sebastian called. He smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. And then the alcohol took control. Kurt leaned in to Sebastian and attached their lips together. Sebastian groaned in response and Kurt took the opportunity to explore the other boy's mouth with his tongue. Sebastian bit down harshly on Kurt's bottom lip, causing him to moan and slide off his chair, closer to Sebastian. The bartender laughed a little as he set down the drinks, but neither of them were paying any attention. Sebastian hopped down so they were both standing and gripped Kurt's hips, slamming him into the bar.

"Fuck, Seb!" He moaned, arching his back so their erections rubbed together through their jeans. Sebastian groaned in response and pushed Kurt forward.

"You wanna go somewhere?" He whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe teasingly. Kurt nodded.

"Please, Sebastian. Please." He realized that this made him a hypocrite, and doing it with Blaine in the back seat of a car was better than doing it with Sebastian, but he had alcohol in his system, and he was thinking with his dick. Sebastian pulled away and Kurt groaned at the sudden loss of contact.

"Kurt, are you sure? I mean, what about Blaine?" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt replied, attaching his mouth to the other boy's neck.

"You didn't, did you?" He questioned, pulling away.

"Hm?" Kurt's eyes widened in confusion as he looked up at Sebastian. "What do you mean?" He slurred.

"You and Blaine have you-" Sebastian was cut off by another kiss and this time he couldn't fight back. He swirled his tongue against Kurt's, fighting for dominance. It was rushed and desperate, just like all Sebastian's kisses were. He didn't want that, not with Kurt. He tried to slow it down, make it more intimate, but it seemed that Kurt had other ideas. He moaned into Sebastian's mouth, causing him to do the same. He pulled away and smiled at the look Kurt was giving him. He took the boy's hand and began leading him to the back of the club. Kurt dropped his hand and grabbed Sebastian's ass, causing him to jump a little and turn around. The two stopped and looked deep into each others' eyes. The music was louder back here, but they didn't need to speak, all they wanted to say was said with that look. Blaine never looked at Kurt with those eyes. When Blaine looked at him it was just love, no want, no need, just love. Kurt kissed Sebastian again, pushing him up against the door, which Sebastian managed to open without breaking the kiss. As soon as the door was shut, Kurt was pressed up against it and Sebastian was grinding his hips down against him. Both boys moaned at the friction and Sebastian began moving his mouth down Kurt's neck, nipping and biting at the skin, knowing it would leave marks. Kurt groaned and let his head fall back, giving him better access. He reached Kurt's collar bone, biting down harshly and smiling against the skin when Kurt groaned and bucked his hips up. Sebastian reached down and palmed Kurt gently through his jeans, causing him to buck his hips even more.

"Seb, please!" He whined.

"Please what, baby?" Sebastian asked, moving his hand and pressing a little harder.

"Fuck! NNngh, Seb just, Ohmygod." He stopped as Sebastian fell to his knees, pulled down his jeans and began to mouth at the bulge in boxers through the thin material. He slowly pulled them down, his eyes blown with lust as he watched Kurt's cock spring free, precum pooling at the tip. Sebastian licked his lips and darted his tongue out, swirling it around the head and gripping the base with his hand and pumping gently. "Sebastian!" Kurt cried. Sebastian pulled his mouth away to look up at Kurt, a grin plastered to his face.

"Patience baby," He said, licking his way up the underside of his cock and kissing the tip gently. Kurt moaned at the feel and tried to keep his hips still. He and Blaine hadn't gone passed touching, and all these sensations were just so overwhelming and he didn't know what to do. Sebastian took the head in his mouth and began sucking on it gently. He brought his free hand up to push against Kurt's hip and took all of him in. Kurt groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Sebastian's throat, and felt glad he had a hand on his hip or he'd be choking the boy. Then his hands disappeared, but he continued to deep throat him, humming gently as he ran his tongue along his shaft.

"Shit!" Kurt cried as he felt a finger being pressed inside him. Sebastian groaned around him, and the vibrations were too much. Kurt couldn't speak, so he let his hands find their way into Sebastian's hair and pulled his head back, hoping he'd get the message. But Sebastian just sucked harder and, Kurt didn't think it was possible, took him in deeper. Kurt let out a mixture of swear words and Sebastian's name as he came hard down the Warbler's throat. He swallowed it all with ease, pulling off Kurt with a faint 'pop.' He smiled and stood up, kissing the other boy softly, letting their tongues swirl together. Kurt groaned as he tasted himself and reached down between them, ready to pay Sebastian back, but found he was no longer hard. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Did you see how hot you looked?" He laughed. Kurt blushed when he realized what Sebastian meant, and. Oh God. Sebastian. He had gotten drunk and cheated on his boyfriend with Sebastian Smythe! Kurt shook his head and pulled his trousers up, panicking. "Babe, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"N-nothing. God, Seb, I'm sorry." He sighed, and walked out, leaving Sebastian alone in the dark. Sebastian slumped against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them close, shaking his head at how stupid he'd been. He liked Kurt. He thought he'd be different. But no, he just used him and ran, like the rest of them. Because that's all Sebastian was, a whore, an object, someone who was just there. He cried and cried, hoping that when he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Just Like the Rest of Them

_**AN:** Right, sooo... Here we are! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, simply because I didn't know what to write. But, I was sat on the train and sudden wave of inspiration hit me and I had an urge to write more. And it ended up with this! I'm not really that fond of it, but I rarely am. I warn you, this chapter isn't very eventful, contains little dialogue, and is quite a bit shorter than the first one. It's simply a way to explore Sebastian's emotions, and the way I see him as a character, for both me and you. As usual, read, review, and enjoy! _

_Oh! And, I just want to comment on** some points brought up in your reviews:  
><strong>_  
><em>- I apologize to anyone who thought the ending of chapter one was rushed, that was my intention, and also one of the reasons that Seb was upset. The events were rushed, and although it's what he's used to, it wasn't what he wanted.<br>__  
>- I had a review saying that they weren't a fan of Seb being upset, or something along those lines. I just wanted people to know that, to me, Sebastian is just another person, who cries like everyone else. My Sebastian in this fic has kind of an upsetting past in his eyes, which will be explored in later chapters. Expect some more of this more realistic side of him, because it's something I'm quite fond of, the idea of someone being so confident and happy on the outside when they feel quite the opposite. My Seb has layers. A <em>lot_ of layers._

_And congratulations if you read all of that stupidly long author's note. RedVines and cookies for you in celebration. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat I'm the Lima Bean, alone. He seemed to be alone a lot lately. Ever since that night, something had changed. Something that Sebastian himself couldn't name. He hardly even noticed, but the people around him had. In the two weeks that had passed, many of the warblers had tried and failed to get him to open up about his sudden change in attitude. Sebastian simply wouldn't talk. He knew why, not that he'd admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. No, Sebastian Smythe didn't need anyone else, that much had been proved. He was sure he was better off alone.<p>

Sebastian groaned as he saw the familiar faces of Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend walk through the door. He couldn't stay here, he knew that. So he got up, and walked out. Or at least, that was his intention. Until a certain curly haired ex-warbler caught sight of him.

"Sebastian!" He called, waving at him. Sebastian saw Kurt's eyes widen some in horror, and rolled his own as he began walking toward the pair. He didn't want to speak to them - or anyone else for that matter- but what choice did he have? He smirked as he approached, eyes scanning Blaine's body before looking to his face.

"Hey Blaine," he said cockily, noticing the blush on the other boy's cheeks. Kurt glared, wanting nothing more for the ground to swallow Sebastian there and then. Little did he know that he wanted the same thing. There was an awkward moment of silence where their eyes met, neither boy wanting to speak to the other, as if not talking would make it okay, as if it meant nothing ever happened, and everything was normal, when the reality was so much the opposite. Sebastian nodded, trying to keep his voice confident like before, but it came out just above a whisper.

"Kurt." Was all he said. He couldn't manage anything else. Because despite how much he hated or denied it, the mere thought of the pale boy stood before him sent a flare of emotions through him. But Sebastian didn't think of those, couldn't think of them. He didn't want to admit that it meant anything, because it never did. He had slept with more guys than he could remember, and he never felt anything but lust towards a single one of them. And he told himself that Kurt was no different, that he was a quick way to get off, just like the rest of them.

"S-sebastian," Kurt stuttered, earning a worried look from Blaine.

"Are you okay?" His boyfriend asked. Kurt nodded, quickly forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, clearing his throat. "Sorry." Blaine gave a soft smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. And then there was that feeling again, the feeling that Sebastian had never had before, the one he couldn't explain. It reminded him of anger, but there was a sort of a sadness, a longing he couldn't admit to. He'd come to realize there were a lot of things he didn't want to admit to. He didn't want to admit that Kurt was different, that it almost hurt to see him with Blaine, to see them happy. He told himself long ago that he couldn't fall for people, that he wouldn't let himself get hurt again. Because it nearly broke him last time, and he didn't think he was strong enough to face it again. And that's the reason he tried to forget. Forget any feelings he had to this beautiful man stood before him, forget how he nearly broke him without even trying. To forget how he cried himself to sleep because of his own stupidity. He composed himself quickly, smirking and raising an eyebrow at the two.

"That's very daring, isn't it? I thought your relationship was still in the hand-holding stage?" He chuckled at his own comment, continuing the act, keeping his walls up as usual. Which, as predicted, earned another glare from Kurt, and more blushing from Blaine.

"I don't think that information is really any of your business," The shorter of the two boys replied. His boyfriend nodded in agreement, still not trusting his voice. Sebastian simply shrugged.

"Well then. I suppose I'll leave you two and your... exciting physical acts of affection alone for now." He smirked, and while the two boys stared, mouths agape with astonishment, he turned and left. He walked right out of the coffee shop and to his car, and only when he had pulled out of the parking lot did he allow his true emotions to show. Sebastian was used to having to mask what he really felt, simply because he didn't want to feel. Having done this for just over four years, he considered himself an expert, and was certain that nobody would be able to know what was really wrong with him. Unless he told them, or, like the last couple of weeks, he simply couldn't be bothered to hide it. He drove back to Dalton, radio turned on and the volume up way to loud, in an attempt to keep his thoughts from straying. He constantly switched from station to station, changing whenever a sad or slow song came on. That was the last thing he needed.

He eventually pulled into the school parking lot, parking his car as far away from the buildings as possible. The more time he had alone, the better. He got out and locked his car before slowly walking towards the school. Rain had started falling softly, but that didn't seem to bother him. He kept on walking, looking up at the dark overcast sky above him. He watched the clouds rolling, allowing the water to fall onto his face. He pulled his coat tighter around him as the rain started pouring, falling down in large droplets, soaking him to the skin. He let the water hit him, running down his cheeks and mix in with the few tears that had managed to escape.

When he eventually reached his dorm, Sebastian thanked whatever deity there may be once again for having a room to himself. He showered quickly and got changed into his pajamas, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up around him. Maybe if he curled up into a ball, pulled the covers tight enough around him then he'd just disappear, become invisible to the rest of the world, or that he could wake up and his dreams would become reality. He kept holding on to that hope as he drifted off into a deep sleep, images of pale porcelain boy with chestnut hair flashing through his mind.


End file.
